Un simple abrazo
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: El Doctor lleva a Amy y Rory al Londres del 2004 para... comer papas fritas. Lo que ellos aún no saben, es que no fue solo para eso.. es que el Doctor quería ver a alguien...


_Hola! No me maten porque acá traigo un one-shot, no una actualización xD_

_Es mi primer fic de esta genial serie que me atrapó desde el primer cap y no pude dejar de ver, y como amo el Doctor/Rose, eso es lo que es este pequeño fic ^^_

_Sean buenos, espero no haber hecho mucho Ooc _

**Doctor Who pertenece a la BBC y compañía~**_  
_

* * *

Un simple abrazo.

Amy abrió las puertas de la Tardis y en su rostro apareció una mueca de desilusión absoluta, mientras que Rory asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de su esposa y arqueó levemente las cejas:

— ¿Londres?— preguntaron ambos al unísono, completamente decepcionados, por no estar viendo un paisaje extraordinario o un tiempo completamente diferente al suyo.

— Si— contestó simplemente el Doctor, apareciendo por detrás de ambos, colocándose entre la pareja y empujándolos levemente para que salieran—. Un pasado cercano, año 2004… ¿Comemos unas papas fritas?— dijo con total alegría y naturalidad, saliendo del interior de la Tardis y caminando despreocupadamente, como siempre lo hacía.

Los Ponds se miraron extrañados por unos segundos, para luego simplemente seguirlo. No tenían ni idea de por qué el Doctor había aterrizado ocho años en el pasado, aún así los siguieron, comer comida familiar sería un alivio, después de todo.

— Doctor… ¿por qué 2004?— preguntó Amy, acercándosele, mientras caminaban hacia un lugar de comida rápida que al parecer el Doctor conocía.

— Simplemente lo elegí al azar, no pasó nada muy extraordinario en este año, solo los humanos siendo humanos, ¿no te parece agradable eso?

La pelirroja lo miró extrañada, últimamente él había estado un poco raro. Es decir, más raro de lo usual para ser el Doctor, no tenía idea de por qué y eso la inquietaba. Si algo inquietaba al Señor del Tiempo, tenía que ser algo grave y cuando las cosas eran graves para él… Bueno, mejor no pensar en lo que podría pasarle a Rory y a ella.

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos, en verdad no había nada que ver, después de todo, ellos habían vivido ese año y, como el mismo Doctor había dicho, no había pasado nada verdaderamente extraordinario, por lo que simplemente se distrajeron hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta llegar al lugar de comidas rápidas. Una vez adentro y con sus cosas en la mano, se dispusieron a sentarse y comer tranquilamente. Tanto Amy como Rory esperaban que en algún momento algo extraordinario pasase, que un alien apareciera sobre su mesa, que el cielo se oscureciera de pronto, que la tierra temblara, que comenzara a llover gatos, o cualquier otra cosa. Pero no, los minutos simplemente pasaron sin que nada ocurriese, la pareja simplemente no podía creer que el Doctor los hubiera llevado allí sólo para comer papas fritas –lo cual, había que aclarar, estaba haciendo y un poco en exceso, ya que había pedido cuatro porciones de las grandes para él solo–.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, en los cuales continuaron hablando con total soltura, el Doctor se puso inusualmente tenso, mientras lanzaba fugaces miradas hacia un lado. Amy, quién se percató de esto al instante, observó la mesa que, supuso, estaba recibiendo las miradas del viajero del tiempo. En ella había sentada una pareja que hablaba muy alegremente, riendo y comiendo, con total naturalidad. Él era de tez oscura y cabello negro, mientras que ella era de cabello rubio y lacio. Parecían completamente normales, sin ninguna preocupación y para nada sospechosos; sin embargo, el Doctor seguía lanzando miradas fugaces y teñidas de algo así como tristeza, especialmente a la chica. La pelirroja estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Rory se le adelantó:

— ¿Doctor, qué ocurre?

Su esposa lo miró, para luego mirar al Doctor, el cual ahora los miraba alternativamente, mientras continuaba comiendo sus papas, ahora un poco más velozmente, con cierto dejo de nerviosismo.

— Nada Rory, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta?— preguntó Amy, reclinándose un poco sobre la mesa, para acercarse más al Doctor y volver a preguntar, bajando el tono de voz, como para que nadie más que ellos escucharan— ¿Por qué no dejas de mirar a aquella pareja de ahí? ¿Los conoces?

— ¿A ellos? No, claro que no— respondió automáticamente el Señor del Tiempo, luego de señalar con una papa a otra pareja, completamente diferente. Los Pons lo miraron acusadoramente, por lo que él suspiró profundamente y respondió—. Si, los conozco.

— ¿Quiénes son? O mejor dicho, ¿quién es ella? — preguntó la pelirroja escocesa, alzando una ceja, sintiendo una pequeña opresión en el pecho al ver la mirada que le dirigía el otro al escuchar su pregunta.

— Su nombre es Rose— respondió él casi en un susurro—. Y él es Mickey.

— ¿Quiénes son?— el que preguntó esta vez fue Rory.

— Viejos amigos— respondió simplemente el Doctor, volviendo a suspirar y terminando de comer las papas que quedaban, para luego hacer un ademán de levantarse.

Pero Amy lo detuvo, tomándolo por el brazo y obligándolo a quedarse sentado— Vinimos a verlos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no los saludas, entonces?

— No vinimos a verlos… vamos— el extraterrestre volvió a hacer un ademán para levantase, pero la pelirroja le apretó el brazo, a la vez que le dirigía una mirada acusadora, por lo que agregó, clavando sus ojos verdes en los miel de ella—. Ellos aún no me conocen.

Ella arqueó las cejas, sin desviar su mirada, mientras que Rory comenzó a mirar alternativamente al Doctor y a la pareja de la cual estaban hablando.

— ¿Y por qué no vamos a una época en la que sí te conozcan?— preguntó entonces él.

— Porque no puedo hacer eso.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que no puedes hacerlo?— Amy se estaba comenzando a desesperar verdaderamente, no sabía por qué, pero estaba sintiendo una especie de celos que comenzaban a invadirla, y cada vez más.

— Simplemente no puedo, Amelia— y sin decir más, se soltó de su agarre y, luego de dirigirle una mirada algo extraña a ambos, se puso por fin de pie.

— ¡Doctor!— gritó entonces la escocesa, golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano. Tanto su marido como el aludido se sobresaltaron, el primero más que el segundo, pero aún así, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El Doctor volvió a lanzar un suspiro y simplemente salió del local, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada melancólica a la chica rubia de la mesa contigua.

Amy y Rory se quedaron callados por unos instantes, percatándose de que la dichosa pareja los estaba, ahora, mirando bastante extrañados. La chica rubia tenía en sus ojos un dejo de preocupación, mientras que el joven que estaba sentado con ella simplemente los miraba sin entender nada. Amelia suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos, para calmarse un poco, mientras que Rory simplemente acarició la espalda de su esposa, algo preocupado a decir verdad. Luego de unos segundos, ambos se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a salir, pero la rubia, que no había dejado de mirarlos preocupadamente en ningún momento, se puso de pie y tocó el brazo de Amy, llamando su atención. Los Ponds se giraron, para poder mirarla y entonces ella preguntó:

— Disculpa por entrometerme, pero… ¿su amigo está bien?

— Si, descuida— respondió casi automáticamente el castaño.

— No, no está bien— lo contradijo entonces su esposa, suspirando pesadamente—. Creo que necesita… un abrazo, y de una chica llamada Rose.

No supo exactamente por qué estaba diciendo aquello, ni por qué tenía un nudo en la garganta cuando lo dijo, pero simplemente necesitaba hacerlo. En el fondo sabía que el Doctor en verdad necesitaba aquello, un abrazo, un simple abrazo, pero de aquella chica rubia, que probablemente había sido una antigua compañera suya y que por alguna extraña razón, ya no podía volver a ver. Recordó entonces cuando él los había dejado a ella y a Rory en su casa, diciéndoles que esa era la única manera de salvarlos. Quizás a aquella chica no había podido salvarla de algo… no lo sabía, pero sentía que de una u otra forma, así era.

La chica la miró, ahora extrañada, arqueando levemente las cejas, pero no hizo ni dijo nada, simplemente se quedó ahí parada, mirándolos. Entonces, la pareja simplemente le sonrió y salió de allí, en busca del Doctor, el cual estaba afuera, parado, mirando al cielo, sin hacer nada.

— ¿Doctor?— preguntó Amy, acercándosele lentamente. Él tenía la mirada perdida, las manos en los bolsillos de su saco y los hombros caídos. Rory también se le acercó, ambos estaban preocupados, se les notaba a simple vista y estaban dispuestos a escuchar lo que fuere, solo para que volviera a ser el insoportable alienígena que decía cosas inentendibles la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Me conocerán en un año… pero no puedo volver sobre mi línea temporal— dijo en forma de respuesta él, sin apartar la mirada de las nubes blancas que cubrían el cielo londinense.

— ¿Y qué tal justo antes de que nos conocieras a nosotros?— preguntó Rory.

— Para esa época, ella ya no…— el Doctor se interrumpió a sí mismo—. Olvídenlo, ¿sabían que estuve para la inauguración del Puente de Londres? Pero nunca fui a la del Big Ben, podríamos ir, ¿qué les parece?— de la nada, parecía que el Doctor de siempre había vuelto, pero aún se notaba en sus ojos ese dejo de tristeza.

Los Pons-Williams le sonrieron, aún con la preocupación en sus rostros, pero aún así asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia donde habían dejado estacionada la Tardis, mientras escuchaban el relato que había comenzado a hacer el Doctor sobre la inauguración del puente. Pero de la nada, el relato se detuvo en seco, lo que hizo que la pareja se girara, para ver qué había ocurrido, después de todo, no había muchas cosas que podían hacer callar al Doctor cuando estaba contando algo.

La chica rubia del local, Rose, lo estaba abrazando. Le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos, mientras apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de él. No estaba exactamente cerca de su cuerpo, pero aún así era un abrazo. Los Ponds se quedaron inmóviles en su lugar, observando la escena, Rory abrazó a su mujer de forma cariñosa, como con miedo de no poder volver a abrazarla nunca más.

El Doctor, por su parte, suspiró profundamente, mientras rodeaba lenta y casi tímidamente el cuerpo de Rose, acercándola más a él. Sintió su aroma, el calor de su cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón, el ritmo de su respiración. Casi había olvidado cómo se sentía abrazarla, pero ahora que volvía a hacerlo, los recuerdos se habían vuelto tan frescos como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día. Agachó un poco su cabeza, permitiéndose esconder un poco su rostro entre el cabello de ella, sintiendo más de cerca aquel aroma que tanto había extrañado.

— Rose…— susurró apenas, para que sólo ella pudiera oírlo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero así como no había podido evitar ir hasta ese día en específico, tampoco podía evitar aquello. La apretó más contra su cuerpo y sintió como ella se acostumbraba a estar así y lo abrazaba con más fuerza. Quizás aún no lo conocía, pero el tiempo era tan complejo como los sentimientos, y quizás, solo quizás, Rose lo estaba recociendo, aunque nunca lo vería con el rostro que tenía ahora.

Luego de unos minutos, que tanto para él como para ella parecieron horas, se separaron, para poder mirarse los rostros. Él clavó su mirada en la suya, recordando cada una de las cosas que habían vivido juntos, cada una de las aventuras, de las risas, de los peligros, los sentimientos que había –o mejor dicho, tenía– por ella, las sensaciones que sólo ella le había vuelto a hacer sentir. Habían pasado más de doscientos años para él… Y sin embargo, todo estaba ahí, fresco como si nunca nada hubiera terminado. La melancolía que estaba sintiendo había desaparecido mientras miraba aquellos ojos marrones que ahora no lo reconocían, pero que algún día brillarían de felicidad al verlo, y que también llorarían por él…

— ¿Quién… eres?— preguntó entonces ella, en un susurro, como tratando de no hacer daño.

Pero sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para el Doctor. Sabía que no podía culparla, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Dibujó una pequeña y débil sonrisa en su rostro, ese rostro que ella nunca conocería y, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, dijo:

— Lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo— ella inclinó un poco la cabeza, sin entender, y él sonrió un poco más, recordaba esa expresión a la perfección. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella y le acarició muy suavemente una mejilla, para luego separarse por completo de ella, pero conservando la corta distancia que los separaba—. En un año lo sabrás, Rose Tyler.

Ella levantó una ceja, aún más extrañada que antes y se alejó un paso hacia atrás. El Doctor lanzó un pequeño suspiro de risa: esa chica era brillante, como siempre se lo había dicho, por lo que entendería a la perfección, lo sabía. Sonrió aún más, aunque aún faltaba un año para que se conocieran, esa Rose era _su_ Rose. Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas y volvió a acercársele, para poder besarle la frente; luego giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a reunirse con Amy y Rory, que aún los seguían mirando desde una distancia bastante prudente. Pero antes de estar lo suficientemente lejos, volvió a hablar, sin dejar de sonreír y mirando por sobre su hombro a Rose:

— Adiós, mi lobo malo.

La rubia, que tenía la mirada clavada en él, arqueó las cejas, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa, esa sonrisa perfecta que siempre le había dedicado. El Doctor siguió caminando, sin volver a mirar atrás, hasta llegar a dónde lo esperaba la pareja. Se paró frente a ellos, que lo miraban interrogantes y simplemente les sonrió como siempre hacía, les palmeó el hombro y continuó caminando, en dirección a la Tardis.

— Entonces… ¿1859?

— ¿Qué?— el que preguntó fue Rory, completamente confundido, al igual que su esposa, por el cambio repentino de actitud del Doctor.

— ¡La inauguración del Big Ben!

Los Pons lanzaron un "Ohh" al unísono y luego continuaron caminando junto al último Señor del Tiempo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

Pero para Rose, aquello había sido más que extraño, especialmente porque al abrazar a aquel completo desconocido, una aún más extraña sensación de familiaridad la había invadido. Mikey, que ahora estaba junto a ella, mirando como las tres personas que habían comido en la mesa contigua a la suya en el local se marchaban, la miró con algo de preocupación y preguntó:

— ¿Quién era ese?

— No lo sé, pero creo que en algún momento me enteraré— respondió, como hipnotizada, sin poder dejar de mirar el caminar de aquellos tres. Luego simplemente miró a su novio y sonrió, tomándolo del brazo y tirando de él, para que volvieran a entrar al restaurante—. Olvídalo, ¡vamos!

.

.

.

* * *

_Bien, eso es todo... espero que les haya gustado ^^ Merezco un reviw? **_

_Para los que lean mis fic de Sherlock, ya voy a actualizar, lo prometo! ;o;_

_Saluditos y nos leemos! :)_

_pd: le modifiqué algunas partes que tenían errores y le quité una parte que al re-leerlo me pareció que no iba, pero es el mismo fic en esencia :)_


End file.
